¡El Amo me Necesita a Mi!
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Sesshomaru deberá aprender que los Yokais de menos poder no dejan de ser peligrosos. Y más cuando la maldición de una sacerdotisa mala lo obliga a permanecer en su forma original sin poder hacer nada al respecto; Rin quiere ayudar pero Jaken también quiere hacerlo, ¡Oh no! •—Reto #2; Fan-Fic para el foro ¡Siéntate!—•
1. El Hechizo de una Mala Saserdotisa

_[Fan-Fic]_

**¡El Amo me Necesita a Mí!**

—•**Rin, Sesshomaru & Jaken•—**

**S**ummary: Sesshomaru deberá aprender que los Yokais de menos poder no dejan de ser peligrosos. Y más cuando la maldición de una sacerdotisa mala lo obliga a permanecer en su forma original sin poder hacer nada al respecto; Rin quiere ayudar pero Jaken también quiere hacerlo, ¡Oh no! •—**Reto #2**; Fan-Fic para el foro **¡Siéntate!**—•

**A**dvertencias: (Leve) Lenguaje obsceno.

—•

•—•

•—

•

**Capítulo 1.**

El Hechizo de una Mala Sacerdotisa 

El equipo de Sesshomaru retornó su viaje en busca de Naraku y su trasero para apalearlo debido a tantas osadías que cometió alrededor de tantos meses y tantos días y tantas horas y… ¡Muchos minutos!

—Mmm… Sesshomaru-sama—Llamó la pequeña Rin montada en Ah-Un cuyas cuerdas estaban siendo jaladas por Jaken

— ¿Qué? —Dijo sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? — Pregunta típica de un infante en proceso de morir de aburrimiento. Mierda, ahora iba a seguir preguntando sin poder humano o yokai que pueda callarla

— Aun no mocosa, ahora deja de fastidiar al amo—espetó el sirviente ya harto también de las preguntas bobas de esa humana

—A usted nunca lo llame Jaken-sama—bufó torciendo la boca acomodándose en el lomo del yokai que los acompañaba sin decir nada. Y aunque pudiera, Ah-Un no se metería en una plática de esas

— ¡Mocosa irrespetuosa! —Grito agitando su báculo sin dejar de caminar ni mucho menos se atrevió a soltar las cuerdas de Ah-Un—Aprende a respetar a tus mayores—siguió diciendo sabiendo bien que Rin no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención

Sesshomaru suspiro de forma casi indetectable, estar con esos dos prometía dolores de cabeza diarios.

—Anochecerá pronto—avisó deteniéndose—Jaken—Llamó

—Dígame amo—dejó las cuerdas y se acercó al yokai de cabellos plateados con el báculo en sus dos manos enfrente de su cuerpo como si con esa cosa pudiera protegerse de algún pisotón inesperado

—Lleva a Rin al río que está cerca de aquí—con su mano señalo a su derecha

—Por supuesto amo—hizo una reverencia antes de regresar y tomar las cuerdas de Ah-Un tirando de ellas

.

.

.

— ¿A dónde vamos señor Jaken? — Preguntó Rin viendo hacia atrás observando la espalda de Sesshomaru

—A un río—contestó sabiendo bien que el _amo_ debía encargarse de una peste que llevaba siguiéndolos desde ya hace algunas horas

.

.

.

Sesshomaru dejo que una pequeña ventisca acomodara mejor sus plateados cabellos para poder concentrarse (aunque sabía que no era muy necesario hacerlo) en la criatura que llevaba siguiéndolo. Puras basuras

— ¿Saldrás hoy?

Las hojas de los árboles se mecieron con una nueva ventisca más fuerte que la anterior, y en frente de Sesshomaru hizo uso de presencia una mujer vestida con un kimono negro con tulipanes pequeños de color blanco

—Me honra que se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia—dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas bastante largos atados con unos palillos y ojos rojos remarcados por la sombra negra que cubría el contorno de sus ojos y con los labios pintados de rojo con una sonrisa en ellos

—Cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta de tu presencia—por unos segundos la imagen de Inuyasha apareció en su cabeza— ¿Qué es lo que quieres _sacerdotisa_? — No necesitaba sus ojos para saber que esa tipa no era más que una de las tantas sacerdotisas fracasadas que deseaban tener prestigio fuera de lo que fuera

—Escuché, yo no deseo provocarle ningún mal y yo sé que usted no desea que le provoque un mal a su **protegida**—el peli plateado arqueó levemente la ceja izquierda ¿Acaso esa fracasada se atrevía a desafiarlo? —Por lo que le pido una pequeña cosa.

—No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme nada basura—, dijo de forma seria

—Oh claro que sí—alzo su brazo y abrió su mano, un extraño polvo color verde estaba en ella. Sopló y dijo—_Lo que ella quiere tienes que dárselo_—cerró sus ojos y los abrió con una sonrisa

A Sesshomaru le dieron ganas de estornudar pero las contuvo

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Lo que escuchaste… Lo que ella quiere, tienes que dárselo—siguió sonriendo triunfadora—Si tienes algo que le debas a una mujer, será mejor que lo entregues—pauso—Ahora ve y regresa la esfera de color verde

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—A mi no me engañaras Okusuki—; el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos, cuando comenzó a tomar su forma original sin su total consentimiento—Ahora, hasta que no me regreses lo que me debes—cerró los ojos orgullosa de ver al peliblanco encorvar su espalda bastante extrañado y dolido—, perderás esa forma humana y regresarás a tu forma original que es la de un gato…—susurro lo último dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle—Creo que me equivoqué de Yokai—susurro para sí misma antes de que la pata del gran perro demonio, Sesshomaru cayera sobre ella para después dar un rugido

.

.

.

— ¿Qué fue eso señor Jaken? —, preguntó Rin

_«__ ¿Amo Sesshomaru? __»__._ Se preguntó Jaken algo extrañado ya que el amo no tomaría por alguien tan débil

—Vamos a ver—, dijo Rin al ver que el yokai no le respondía

— ¡No! Será mejor que esperemos aquí—susurro sosteniendo a la niña del kimono. Ella lo miró con una mirada llena de confusión y curiosidad. El señor Jaken estaba serio, eso no era normal, cosa que aumentaba su curiosidad

.

.

.

Esto había sido el colmo de los colmos, esa estúpida sacerdotisa le había puesto un hechizo o algo parecido; por más que deseaba no podía regresar a ser un Yokai menos enorme. Y por si fuera poco lo único que ella dijo antes de que él la comiera de la forma más cruel posible (se puede decir que hasta disfruto masticarla) fue: "No puedo romper el hechizo"

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —, grito Jaken llegando seguido de Rin y Ah-Un

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —

"Pregunta estúpida" se dijo Sesshomaru gruñendo

—Increíble Sesshomaru-sama—musito la impresionada humana mirando hacia arriba—Jamás lo había visto en esa forma, es hermosa—. Jaken le dio un bastonazo— ¡Oiga! ¡Eso me dolió!

—Deja de decir cosas tan incoherentes—dijo intentando quitar a la niña que furiosa lo golpeaba en la cabeza— Huh… Sesshomaru-sama, ¿está seguro que quiere seguir la búsqueda de Naraku en su forma original? —, preguntó algo indeciso ya que él sabía que el amo no era de los yokais que acostumbraba presumir su fuerza en cada paso que daba, es más, era del tipo que procuraba ir en paso lento y cauteloso en búsqueda de nuevos enemigos fuertes

Sesshomaru gruño y con la cabeza les hizo un ademán de que lo siguieran.

Ambos montaron a Ah-Un y siguieron lo más rápido posible al gran Sesshomaru. Quién se detuvo enfrente de una gran montaña mientras pensaba en la estupidez en la que se había metido, debió matar a esa _bruja_ en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad; miro la gran montaña un poco más grande que él por unos segundos y después, de un fuerte golpe hizo un agujero en ella, lo suficiente para hacerse un refugio ahí y mantenerse oculto al menos para pensar en lo que debía hacer si deseaba recuperar su otra forma

—Jaken-sama…—susurro Rin— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué el amo no regresa a su forma original?

—No lo sé—contestó, _«__Lo más probable es que esa sacerdotisa le hizo algo a mi amo que le impide regresar a su otra forma__»_

Bajaron al suelo en cuanto vieron que el gran perro se acostaba después de entrar y aunque no ocultaba su gran presencia, era lo suficientemente cómoda para dejarlo pensar un rato

_«__Maldición__»_; se dijo furioso pensando en las palabras de esa mujer. Hablando de ello, ¿cómo demonio una simple humana pudo causarle un gran daño?

Y en esos momentos anotó un pequeño recordatorio. Los humanos son de cuidado, no importa que tan débiles parezcan

Rin por su parte se dio a la tarea de acomodarse en el suave y cálido cuerpo de su amo llamando la atención de él, los ojos lo delataron al posarse sobre la humana de forma bastante delatadora, sin embargo Sesshomaru no dijo nada por lo que decidió acurrucarse más en cuanto sintió el frío hacerse más fuerte. Por el rostro de Jaken, Rin dedujo qué algo malo estaba pasándole al amo Sesshomaru y solo debía concentrarse el ayudarlo.

Jaken al ver que la insolente Rin se acurrucaba al amo, decidió ir con Ah-Un a otro extremo no muy lejos de ellos dos, no podía creer el problema en el que estaban, sabía que Sesshomaru no iba a quedarse así para siempre y no iban a seguir buscando a Naraku mientras estuviese en esa forma; pero comenzó a cuestionarse sobre las opciones que deberían tomar para encontrar la solución.

Ambos acompañantes por primera vez tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo: **"El amo ****me**** necesita"**

_«__Solo espero que esa niña tonta no se entrometa__»__. _Pensó Jaken acostándose tomando como apoyo a Ah-Un

_«__Espero que ese bobo de Jaken-sama no quiera hacerse el héroe y dejarme a mi fuera de esto, Sesshomaru-sama, prometo que esta vez le seré útil__»_. Pensó Rin decidida mirando sin ninguna preocupación al sirviente del gran perro

Sesshomaru no notó los pensamientos de ambos acompañantes, por lo que solo se mantuvo alerta en cuanto el sol decidió bajar y dejar paso a la luna. Ese maldito de Naraku tendría que esperar, y eso no lo hacía nada feliz

**Fin de Capítulo.**

* * *

_No sé si es así como se lo esperaban, sobretodo no sé si es así como se lo esperaba mi __**retadora**__, porque al parecer ya me había tardado con el primer capítulo_

_Y quiero aclarar que cada capítulo son similar en tamaño a este por lo que espero no se molesten por ello xD_

_**Fuutachimaru-san**__: Tu me dirás, ¿Cómo ha quedado?__Por cierto, me gustaría que me dieras el plazo para que yo termine el fic. __Para después decírselo a __**Mme-sama**__ y seguir con normalidad el reto ;D_

_Bien, nos vemos! _


	2. La Trampa de Rin

•

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

La _Trampa_ de Rin

El día siguiente, Rin fue la primera en levantarse; algo soñolienta y con bastante flojera. Sin embargo al echar una mirada al cielo miró el pelaje y se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño; el señor Sesshomaru estaba atrapado en su forma original, un perro demonio enorme y bastante cómodo para dormir…, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro desechando los pensamientos de ese tipo. El amo era un yokai respetable, no su almohada personal.

Suspiro y limpió las lagañas que aún estaban en sus pestañas y le invitaban a seguir durmiendo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no acomodarse de nuevo y dormir _cinco minutos_ más; el amo aún tenía la cabeza agachada y mirando el lado opuesto a donde estaba ella. Sin duda, _seguía_ durmiendo.

—Es verdad—se dijo en susurros—. Es hora de serle útil, amo Sesshomaru.

Con pasos y con mirada penetrante no perdió de vista al sirviente de Sesshomaru cuyos ronquidos daban a entender que aún no estaba ni cerca de estar medio despierto. Cosa que le ayudaría para poder hacer su parte. No había sido broma lo que se dijo la tarde pasada, Sesshomaru contaría esta vez con su ayuda. SÓLO con su ayuda.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru escuchó los pasos de su protegida alejándose.

_«—Es hora de serle útil, amo Sesshomaru.»_

Aquellas palabras habían taladrado su cabeza enormemente, tanto que no se movió ni un centímetro al momento de que la escuchó alejarse con pasos "silenciosos" a quién sabe dónde. Bueno, no importaba, después de todo. Ella deseaba ayudarlo, y por más humillante que aquello le pareciese. En el fondo, le gustaba.

.

.

.

Jaken despertó de sobresalto moviendo su báculo para que este terminara golpeando la cabeza de su portador. Éste se quejó y miró a Ah-Un quién aún seguía durmiendo pacíficamente; bostezó, se estiró y miró a su alrededor mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios con pereza.

—Un momento… ¡¿Dónde están?!

Así es, ni Sesshomaru ni Rin estaban; ese par…ya se había imaginado que algo así ocurriría en algún momento. Pero… ¡el amo debió esperar a que ella creciera!

.

.

.

Rin corría desesperadamente atravesando algunos caminos cubiertos de árboles y matorrales, sus pies ya habían golpeado algunas rocas y sus dedos índices y medio habían sufrido gran parte de aquellos golpes, algo brutales y dolorosos que hicieron que más de una vez, se detuviera y se sobara para evitar gritar o llorar. Ahora no era momento de llorar, era momento de ayudar al amo y por todos los yokais que lo haría.

El amo siempre la había rescatado de cualquier peligro por insignificantes que fueran. Y eso significaba que ella debía hacer lo mismo sin importar que su vida se perdiera en el infinito y más allá.

—Q-quiero, por p-primera vez… ah, ah…serle útil—dijo casi en una exclamación como si se tratara de un guerrero en media batalla contra cinco tipos más grandes que él y más veloces. Ella estaba entera y nadie le impedía seguir, pero sentía casi la misma adrenalina que sentía un guerrero primerizo en su primera guerra al frente.

Frenó violentamente al ver una pequeña abertura ente dos árboles enormes, la luz marcaba el inicio de aquel lugar. La aldea que habían pasado hace dos días.

La aldea de _la Bruja de las Montañas _y su amigable hijo mitad yokai, Jinenji.

Corrió desesperadamente por los caminos sin muchas ramas o piedritas. Los pies ya le ardían y le dolían por tanto correr y por tanto raspar la planta en la tierra. Pero no se detendría.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru pareció sorprenderse al ver la dirección que había tomado Rin para su primera parada. La aldea donde habían encontrado a un ser hibrido y a su anciana madre cuyos conocimientos acerca de las plantas medicinales podría ser de utilidad. Alguien podría jurar que si se le viera en su forma humana, notaría con mucho esfuerzo una inexistente pero sincera sonrisa. Una vez más había comprobado que haberla salvado, no había sido un error.

Se mantuvo en el aire y miró a la niña correr entre algunas personas, sin embargo. Él jamás la perdería de vista.

Jamás lo haría.

.

.

.

Jaken estaba montado en Ah-Un sin molestarse en llamar a Rin o al amo Sesshomaru, sabía que probablemente ambos estarían juntos.

Ah-Un le quemó las nalgas cuando murmuro lo astuta que había sido esa niña para convencer al amo para irse con ella. Después de apagar el fuego en un pequeño riachuelo, lo meditó. Seguramente ella salió corriendo a algún lugar y el amo (como usualmente era su costumbre) la había seguido.

—Debo encontrar a esa niña—murmuro—no puedo permitir que ella se lleve todo el crédito y ayude al señor Sesshomaru cuando en realidad debo ser yo quién debo hacerlo.

Ah-Un soltó un gruñido. Si pudiese hablar le diría a Jaken que estar celoso de una niña era tonto.

.

.

.

— ¡Permiso!—Grito Rin entrando con la mayor educación posible, la última vez que entró recibió una mirada molesta por parte de la madre de Jinenji porque entrar a casa ajena sin permiso era de **muy mala** educación.

La anciana dejó de moler algunas hierbas en un pedazo de roca con una piedra en manos. La miró y una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Así que eres tú—dijo ella contenta. Con dificultad se levantó y con la espalda encorvada se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué hacer por aquí?

—Me gustaría pedirle un favor—, dijo Rin con cierta timidez; para esa niña la timidez no era muy común, pero al estar con esa mujer las palabras más coherentes y educadas solían salir por sí solas—. Es el amo.

Por el "amo", la anciana supo que era aquel yokai con el que ella iba. Por unos momentos se le ocurrió que en algún momento Rin y Sesshomaru compartirían una historia como la de ella y el padre de Jinenji. Lamentablemente también era probable que no fuese así; el yokai de ojos amarillos no mostraba tanta pureza como su esposo y también dudaba que en algún momento eso fuese a cambiar.

— ¿Ocurrió algo terrible?—. Sabía que había ocurrido algo malo, por lo que «Terrible» le pareció más adecuado. La niña asintió—. Cuéntame, ¿qué es?

.

.

.

Jaken seguía volando en el lomo de Ah-Un. La bestia de dos cabezas se cuestionó si debía arrojar a Jaken al vacío o seguir volando en espera de quedarse sordo.

— ¡Esa mocosa de Rin! ¡Hizo trampa!—Exclamaba el sirviente moviendo el báculo de lado a otro. La niña había sido astuta, pero él lo sería más.

Ah-Un rodó los ojos dejando atrás un gruñido bastante cargado de molestia. ¿Por qué Rin los había llevado con ella?

**Fin de Capítulo.**

* * *

_Tifani: __**Me alegra que te haya gustado, en verdad me pone feliz que alguien lea mis incoherencias.**_

_Guest __**Creo que a la mayoría le encantaría tener a Sesshomaru de mascota, a ti ¿no?**_

_Guest __**No te preocupes, el fic sigue :D sea para un reto o no.**_

_Fuutachimaru: __**No sabes cuánto me alegra publicar el fic en una fecha tan especial, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que puedas seguir leyendo.**_

_Renesmee Black Cullen: __**Te agradezco por leer :D en verdad.**_

* * *

**_JA NE!_**


End file.
